


Y3K

by Niwolah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, I love Changmin but I hurt him the most, M/M, Mind Understanding, Sorry Not Sorry, but only at the end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Changmin est très très fatigué mais heureusement que Yunho veille au grain. Ou peut-être que ça ne change rien, en fait.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Y3K

**Author's Note:**

> Dans une (trop longue) période creuse au niveau inspiration, on prend ce qui vient. Et c'est venu quand j'ai regardé pour la énième fois le VCR de « Y3K » en 2013 au Nissan Stadium. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de prédilection et j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par mon style d'écriture.

Assis confortablement dans son siège, Changmin luttait contre la fatigue qui l'assaillait depuis trop longtemps à son goût. À côté de lui, Yunho, son supérieur et ami, gardait inlassablement les yeux rivés sur la partie de l'univers qu'ils traversaient. La vue était peut-être dégagée et ils étaient les seuls à des années-lumières à la ronde, mais un incident ou un accident n'était pas impossible pour autant.

Perfectionniste, c'était dans cette optique - parer à toute urgence - que Yunho vérifiait constamment que chacune des fonctionnalités de leur vaisseau était en parfait état de marche.  
Changmin aussi était perfectionniste, une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'entendait bien avec Yunho, et en temps normal, il aurait agi exactement de la même manière. Mais ce jour-là, il était exceptionnellement fatigué.  
– Tu peux te laisser aller, murmura Yunho assez fort pour qu'il l'entende mais pas trop pour ne pas le faire sursauter, je gère la situation.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Changmin pour sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil profond. Sans lui avoir laissé le temps de remercier Yunho ou de protester, son inconscient l'avait déjà emmené ailleurs, toujours dans le vaisseau qu'il partageait avec son aîné, mais sur une autre trajectoire. Et même si tout se passait comme à l'habitude, le strict minimum étant énoncé à haute voix, le reste n'étant seulement livré que par le regard et la gestuelle, Changmin sentait que ça ne durerait pas. Avec raison.

Alors qu'il partageait un énième message silencieux avec Yunho, il sentit leur vaisseau faire une embardée. Ni une ni deux, son supérieur et lui se mirent à en chercher la source. Mais rien d'anormal à l'horizon... Contrarié, Changmin quitta son poste pour vérifier, de ses yeux, l'état physique de leur embarcation tandis que Yunho checkait une nouvelle fois le tableau de bord.  
– Rien du tout. Fausse alerte. annonça Changmin à son retour, le front toujours ridé de mécontentement.  
– C'est étrange. Rien n'a bougé dans les paramètres...  
À peine Yunho eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'ils furent secoués plus violemment que la première fois. N'ayant pas eu le temps de s'asseoir, Changmin fut projeté contre la paroi de l'habitacle, écrasant son bras sur une partie du tableau de bord et de l'armoire qui contenait des dossiers d'informations et des cartes de l'univers. Un grognement de douleur surpris lui échappa, ce qui alerta Yunho, mais il lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et il s'assit en se retenant de masser son épaule. Il était certain que son deltoïde était froissé. En plus de son coude qui s'était tordu suite à sa rencontre agressive avec la poignée de l'armoire. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se focaliser sur la chaleur qui envahissait le haut de son bras car le vaisseau tangua une nouvelle fois.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin? entendit-il son aîné marmonner avec incrédulité.  
– Ça ne peut être que des fantômes... ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.  
Yunho ne le reprit pas, amusé malgré lui.  
C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux: bien qu'il était son supérieur, Changmin ne se gênait pas pour le charrier selon ses envies et humeurs. Mais il savait que Yunho n'était pas dupe et que, même s'il tentait de cacher le respect et l'admiration sans borne qu'il lui vouait derrière des remarques parfois désobligeantes voire blessantes d'un point de vue extérieur, Yunho avait conscience de la réalité des faits et ne s'en formalisait jamais, ayant très vite compris son fonctionnement.  
– Je ne vois vraiment rien de bizarre, ajouta Changmin en s'enfonçant dans son siège, si ce n'est qu'il n'y a rien à l'horizon et que nous sommes manifestement -  
Une nouvelle secousse l'interrompit brutalement, l'obligeant à se maintenir en place en s'accrochant à son assise et ses accoudoirs. Et il termina finalement sa phrase avec quelques secondes d'écart, dans un soupir:  
– ... bousculés par une force invisible, ce qui n'est même pas censé exister dans ce monde puisque ce n'est pas repris dans notre base de données et tout le monde sait que ma mémoire ne me joue que rarement des tours...  
La lassitude qui transparut dans sa voix eut raison de Yunho qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était fatigué aussi, après tout. Mais son allégresse ne dura que le temps d'un instant: leur vaisseau s'effaça soudainement et comme au ralenti, ils se sentirent tous les deux basculer en arrière avant d'entamer une chute vertigineuse, tête vers le sol... inexistant.  
Sans savoir comment, ils avaient quitté la galaxie dans laquelle ils voyageaient pour se retrouver à tomber de haut, très haut, dans une ville tellement défigurée qu'elle n'en avait que le nom. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir de loin ou de visiter: des immeubles filiformes semblant n'avoir ni rez-de-chaussée ni dernier étage, parfois même, ils étaient partiellement détruits; des débris de verre, de béton ou de métal mais aussi des morceaux de tuyauterie qui, s'ils ne dépassaient pas des gratte-ciels décharnés, flottaient dans les airs; des... voitures? fonçaient en tous sens, sans réelle direction; et pour compléter ce tableau sinistre, l'absence totale de piétons, de coins de nature et d'animaux, le manque de vie était prenant dans cet amas de poussières et de déchets « volants ». Les seuls êtres vivants qu'il y avait dans cette ville, c'était eux... Et ils tombaient encore et encore sans jamais voir le sol se rapprocher.

Au début de leur chute libre, leur principal objectif avait d'abord été de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait leur faire retrouver l'immobilité le plus vite possible tout en évitant les obstacles, qu'ils soient animés ou non. Mais rapidement, ils s'aperçurent que leur plongeon dans les abysses de cette étrange ville serait infini. Aussi préférèrent-ils canaliser la plupart de leur force à l'évitement des objets identifiés et non identifiés sur leur passage. Néanmoins, ils remarquèrent qu'aucun support, aucune aspérité proche de leur trajectoire ne leur paraissait raisonnablement solide pour les réceptionner tous les deux.  
Alors que Changmin amorçait une accélération de sa descente dans le but de rejoindre Yunho un peu plus bas et de savoir s'il avait un début de solution ou non en tête, un morceau de métal le percuta vivement, si rapidement qu'il ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais quand la douleur dans son épaule, qui avait déjà été meurtrie dans le vaisseau, se propagea dans tout son bras et vers son cou et sa clavicule, il maudit son inattention. Et c'est en serrant la mâchoire qu'il arriva à la hauteur de Yunho dont le visage fermé montrait son incompréhension quant à leur situation mais aussi son inquiétude face à l'absence de solution au problème qu'était justement leur position. Changmin discerna quand même son air inquisiteur et scrutateur sur sa personne lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher. Et surtout, il sentit ses mains se balader sur son corps à la recherche de la moindre écorchure. Heureusement pour lui, Yunho ne resta pas assez longtemps à le palper pour découvrir la vérité. Et Changmin n'avait pas l'intention de la lui révéler; il y avait plus important.  
– Regarde. lui désigna-t-il soudainement du menton afin de détourner son attention.  
Au loin, un morceau de tuyau d'une épaisseur plus importante que les autres dépassait de ce qui fut un jour un immeuble de taille monstrueuse. Changmin n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée que Yunho refusa tout net:  
– Je t'interdis de t'y frotter, c'est trop dangereux. répliqua-t-il malgré tout sur le ton de la conversation. On peut encore trouver une autre solution, on a visiblement le temps, je ne vois toujours pas le sol alors que ça fait déjà longtemps qu'on tombe. Et puis, tu sais à quelle vitesse on est, là? ajouta-t-il alors qu'il évitait un débris par la gauche et Changmin par la droite.  
– Comment tu expliques que l'on puisse se parler normalement alors? se retint de le narguer ce dernier.  
Coupé dans son élan, son ami ne put rien ajouter de plus. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucunement besoin d'élever la voix pour s'entendre. Et quand bien même leurs gestes étaient rendus difficiles par l'opposition que leur soumettait le déplacement d'air, le reste n'était pas violent, et s'ils se concentraient un peu, ils pouvaient avoir l'impression de flotter plutôt que de tomber. Mais c'était sans compter sur les obstacles et pseudo véhicules dont la vitesse était sans conteste très élevée, Changmin en avait fait les frais lors de sa rencontre avec l'un d'eux. Reprenant son sérieux, il calcula sa prochaine action.  
– Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, hyungie.  
Et sur ces mots, il accéléra une nouvelle fois sa descente en direction de son objectif, ne se préoccupant pas du cri d'indignation de Yunho. Soit par rapport au petit nom, soit par rapport à sa démarche, il n'en était pas certain.  
Il était concentré, les yeux rivés sur la barre métallique qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure de sa chute contrôlée. Il fallait qu'il réussisse son coup. Il devait attraper ce tube de métal s'il voulait sortir de cette ville macabre. Et surtout, il devait rattraper Yunho par la suite. En espérant que son épaule tienne le choc.  
Encore quelques mètres. Changmin tendit le bras, se préparant à amortir sa retenue sur le tuyau. Bras et jambes écartés, il freinait comme il pouvait sa descente, la concentration au maximum. Et alors qu'il serrait les dents à l'approche de l'obstacle, il se surprit à ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés sur le moment; il se balançait au bout de sa prise de fer. Bêtement, il sourit, heureux que son entreprise fut une réussite.

Loin au-dessus de lui, il pouvait presque entendre Yunho soupirer de soulagement. Il se l'imaginait parfaitement avoir retenu sa respiration tout le temps qu'il chutait, jusqu'à ce que lui-même expire l'air qu'il avait également gardé inconsciemment au creux de ses poumons. Avec fierté pourtant, il savait que Yunho ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en voulait plus jamais désormais, tant qu'il était mis au courant. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait appris à lui faire confiance et que si Changmin entreprenait quelque chose, il en avait forcément calculé tous les risques en amont et les solutions aux problèmes qui en découlaient. Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour en arriver à ce niveau de confiance et encore quelques mois de plus pour garder un degré de stress contrôlable lorsque Changmin menait la danse. Mais tous deux savaient que ça en valait largement la peine.  
Relevant la tête et la tournant douloureusement pour chercher après son aîné, il aperçut la silhouette de Yunho, encore floue et minuscule, à des centaines de mètres au-dessus de lui. Soit il avait vraiment beaucoup accéléré pour atteindre sa possible carte de sortie de cette étrange ville, soit son ami avait freiné avec excès, ce qui l'arrangeait tout en le frustrant. Changmin n'était pas certain de tenir assez longtemps pour le réceptionner sans trop de difficultés, mais au moins, et il en avait conscience, il connaissait assez son supérieur pour ça, Yunho lui laissait volontairement le temps de se stabiliser avant de lui imposer son poids.  
Pondérant sa situation, il testa sa prise sur la poutre. Le bras qui le maintenait suspendu était intact; il avait utilisé le gauche pour cette raison, même si cela voulait dire ne pas mettre toutes les chances de son côté parce qu'il était droitier.  
Changmin espérait maintenant que Yunho puisse attraper son bras meurtri sans trop de heurt et que lui-même sache les maintenir accrochés au tuyau tous les deux à l'aide de son bras en bon état. Ce qui n'était d'avance pas une mince affaire...  
Affirmant sa poigne, il entreprit de se tourner à 180 degrés afin d'avoir Yunho facilement dans son champ de vision pour éviter tout manquement: tirant sur son bras, il se hissa sur la barre en métal jusqu'à ce que son autre bras, l'endommagé, passe au-dessus, l'aidant ainsi à se maintenir contre le froid de cette matière momentanément salvatrice. Avec plusieurs à-coups des reins et le balancement du bas de son corps, il parvint ensuite à se coucher approximativement sur le tuyau.  
Changmin fut soudainement prit d'un soubresaut lorsqu'il s'imagina sa position, et il était persuadé que Yunho voyait la même chose: un koala accroché à sa branche.  
– Lui et sa manie de me comparer à tous les animaux qu'il connaît... soupira-t-il dans l'effort, un sourire incontrôlable déformant ses lèvres.  
Doucement, après avoir à nouveau jeté un regard vers son aîné qui s'était rapproché mais qui contrôlait toujours sa vitesse pour lui laisser le temps d'agir, il entreprit de se glisser de l'autre côté du tube métallique, son bras gauche toujours bien enroulé de manière possessive.  
Curieux, il inspecta la ville à ses pieds. Et la maudit aussitôt: de gros blocs de béton venaient de passer non loin de lui à une vitesse étrangement plus rapide que lorsqu'il était lui-même en mouvement. Les ayant suivis des yeux, il blêmit quand il découvrit leur direction, et sans réfléchir, porta la main à sa ceinture. Fort heureusement, son pistolet était encore présent, bien attaché. Instinctivement, toujours, il le pointa vers le haut, prit à peine le temps de viser, et tira. Trois coups distincts, un par bloc de béton.

Yunho sembla ne pas les avoir remarqués, trop concentré sur Changmin, et à la vue de son collègue qui pointait son arme dans sa direction, il prit soudainement peur, ce qui peina inconsciemment le plus jeune. Comme au ralenti, ce dernier regarda les yeux de son supérieur s'écarquiller de stupeur, d'inquiétude aussi, et le vit replier ses bras devant la tête pour se protéger de l'impact, chose inutile face à des balles.  
Immédiatement après qu'il a tiré, Changmin pria pour que les balles atteignent leur cible rapidement et qu'elles se désagrègent à leur contact plutôt que de continuer leur chemin vers Yunho. Le temps sembla se ralentir encore plus quand il assista enfin à l'explosion du premier bloc de béton. Le plus proche de lui, mais le plus éloigné de Yunho.  
Le deuxième bloc suivit la seconde d'après.  
Et le troisième.  
Yunho traversa les débris de béton dans l'intervalle et Changmin put enfin reprendre son souffle; il ne semblait pas avoir été touché par les balles.  
Le temps s'accéléra soudainement et sans avoir pu s'y préparer totalement, il sentit son corps vouloir se déchirer en deux sous le poids de Yunho, son arme lâchée et oubliée. Se contentant d'un grognement de douleur mal contenu, il reprit consistance immédiatement et réaffirma sa prise sur la barre métallique. Son épaule le brûlait, ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum, ses mains devenaient moites. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.  
– Hyung... haleta-t-il sous la douleur avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit sa poigne se desserrer et glisser sur le métal quand Yunho voulut lui attraper le poignet de son autre main et ainsi avoir une meilleure prise sur lui.  
Le regardant fixement, il essaya de lui faire passer le message que ses cordes vocales lui empêchaient de sortir: « Ne bouge pas! » Un hochement de tête lent et discret lui répondit.  
Changmin prit une inspiration et commença à amener vers lui le bras auquel était accroché Yunho, centimètre par centimètre. Son poignet droit le faisait souffrir atrocement, ses muscles menaçaient de se déchirer sous la pression, son épaule l'élançait jusqu'au cou et son coude. Il transpirait tellement sous l'effort que sa main gauche était trop moite pour la matière lisse qu'était le métal auquel Changmin les gardait suspendus péniblement. Et Yunho commençait vraiment à peser sur son bras meurtri, ça en devenait insupportable; tout lui brûlait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie et, paradoxalement, ses terminaisons nerveuses déclaraient toutes forfait, chacune à leur tour, jusqu'à la plus petite d'entre elles.  
Il fit une pause dans l'ascension de son aîné jusqu'à la barre métallique pour souffler. Ou essayer de souffler; il peinait à garder le rythme des battements de son cœur ordonné. Il reprit alors son entreprise sans plus attendre avant de risquer de tout laisser tomber, ce que Yunho comprit très bien: ce dernier délia lentement sa main de celle de Changmin, presque imperceptiblement. Il voulait le soulager d'un poids et ainsi l'aider à s'en sortir. Il voulait se laisser tomber, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour le plus jeune:  
– Ne... t'avise pas, soupira-t-il agressivement dans l'effort, de faire ça!  
Changmin le fusilla du regard et resserra sa prise déjà puissante sur sa main, quitte à lui broyer les os, et lui fit comprendre de se tenir tranquille, supérieur hiérarchique ou pas. « Hors de question que je te lâche. Ne bouge plus! » lui criait ses yeux rageurs.  
– Je suis trop lourd, arrête! se défendit quand même Yunho tout en desserrant complètement sa prise d'entre les doigts de son ami. Arrête ça!  
Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance et l'entêtement de Changmin qui l'empêcha de tomber en le retenant avec ses jambes qu'il enroula de justesse autour du torse de Yunho qui ne put que s'agripper à lui en retour. Le message était clair. Et Yunho n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à son subalterne, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas la première fois. Il estimait cependant que cette situation aurait pu être évitée et se demanda soudainement si toutes les options avaient bien été prises en compte par son collègue.  
Changmin profita que ses deux bras étaient désormais libres pour s'assurer une sécurité un rien plus importante et resserra donc les jambes autour de Yunho qui entoura finalement ses bras autour de sa taille, abdiquant.

Se laissant faire, oui, mais allégeant son poids au maximum en utilisant la force de ses bras, tête baissée sur sa poitrine et visage collé au bassin de Changmin, il bougea le moins possible afin de lui laisser le temps de reprendre une nouvelle stabilité sur la barre de fer salvatrice. Après quelques secondes seulement, Yunho sentit que Changmin resserrait encore les jambes autour lui, jusqu'à lui comprimer les poumons, mais ne dit rien. Il savait que Changmin avait une idée en tête et ne voulait surtout pas l'en distraire. Il comprit rapidement que les jambes autour de lui le remontaient, avec difficulté mais détermination; Changmin contractait et remontait ses triceps suraux et adducteurs autant qu'il le pouvait afin que Yunho se rapproche de la poutre et s'y accroche à son tour. Il l'aida comme il put dans sa manœuvre en s'agrippant lui-même plus fortement; d'abord aux hanches, il réussit à enserrer la taille et puis le ventre, mais sentit que Changmin faiblissait. Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche, cela faisait au moins trois minutes qu'ils étaient suspendus au-dessus du vide par la simple force du plus jeune et plus léger des deux, il n'était dès lors pas étonnant que Changmin fatiguait. Il était néanmoins connu pour sa volonté, son entêtement et son analyse après tout, alors Yunho lui faisait confiance et faisait ce qu'il pouvait à son échelle pour le soulager au maximum.  
– Tes bras... gémit Changmin dans un son aigu et étranglé. Plus!  
Sans demander d'explication, Yunho obéit au sous-entendu et souffla de douleur quand il serra encore plus sa prise autour du ventre de son subalterne avant de couiner et d'instinctivement presser un peu plus son visage contre Changmin quand il se sentit légèrement glisser contre lui au moment où celui-ci écarta les cuisses pour les redescendre et enserrer sa taille.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de battement durant lesquelles il croqua presque dans la combinaison de Changmin quand il voulut se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement, son visage toujours logé contre le ventre de son ami. Il tenait de plus en plus difficilement le coup... Discrètement, afin de ne pas déranger leur équilibre précaire, Yunho jeta un œil vers le haut et vit la détresse mêlée à la concentration intense sur le visage de Changmin et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. À nouveau, il ressentit la poigne s'accentuer autour de lui et il sut que Changmin tentait de le rapprocher inlassablement du tuyau au-dessus de leur tête. Tant de détermination se lisait à travers ses expressions de douleur, tant de volonté de réussir, il sut que si aujourd'hui était la fin pour lui, il mourrait avec la plus belle vision de son ami. Sans pouvoir le réfréner, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette constatation.

Les yeux rivés sur la poutre, Changmin se hurlait mentalement de ne pas craquer, de ne pas lâcher. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quoi ce soit à Yunho. Il avait toujours été présent pour lui, pour le soutenir et l'aider à gravir les échelons, pour le conseiller dans son travail mais aussi dans sa vie privée, il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne maintenant après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.  
Un regain de confiance et de force le surprit et il tira encore plus fort sur ses muscles, un cri de douleur mêlé de rage et de hardiesse s'échappant de sa gorge, accélérant drastiquement l'ascension de Yunho contre lui, ses mains se bloquant littéralement autour de son perchoir improvisé. Et soudainement, il réalisa. Le souffle de Yunho caressait son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne réalisa pas avoir fermés dans l'effort, surpris. Son supérieur avait une main à côté des siennes sur la poutre, l'autre sur son épaule, les stabilisant tous les deux. Il souriait. « Merci. » fut le mot qu'il lut dans les yeux de son ami. L'espace d'un instant, Changmin fut soulagé de le voir à sa hauteur. Mais très vite, il se rappela de leur situation quand la main de Yunho quitta son épaule pour s'accrocher au tuyau métallique. Sans plus attendre, il le vit se hisser jusqu'à se retrouver presque accoudé sur le tube dont la matière rafraîchissait ses avant-bras à travers sa veste. À son tour, il s'accrocha comme l'avait fait Changmin plus tôt, couché, mais une jambe dans le vide, tendue vers lui, tandis que son corps penchait dans le sens opposé. Le plus jeune l'attrapa et vérifia l'équilibre de Yunho avant de prendre appui dessus et de se hisser à son tour sur la poutre. La douleur dans le poignet et l'épaule aurait pratiquement eu raison de lui mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à abandonner alors il serra les dents et se jeta presque sur le tuyau. Il était persuadé que son deltoïde tout à l'heure simplement froissé devait maintenant être à la limite de la déchirure et qu'il avait une entorse au poignet, mais qu'importe, Yunho était vivant et près de lui, c'était le principal.  
– Regarde, lui dit ce dernier, essoufflé, en désignant quelque chose derrière lui, si tu arrives à reculer, on pourra atteindre ce qu'il reste de bâtiment, ce sera plus confortable.  
– Je peux le faire. répondit-il sûr de lui.  
Après une rapide analyse de la nouvelle situation, Changmin entreprit de ramper en marche arrière sur le tube en métal, Yunho le suivant de très près. Avec une jambe dans le vide et l'autre sur la poutre qui leur servait de soutien pour leur poids, ils réussirent rapidement à atteindre une portion de ce qui était autrefois un mur et se glissèrent à travers l'un des trous de l'immeuble endommagé. Mais à peine furent-ils à l'intérieur qu'une alarme se déclencha, sons assourdissants et lumières intermittentes aveuglantes les accueillirent dans ce qu'ils pensaient être un lieu plus calme et dans lequel ils espéraient pouvoir souffler un peu. Grognant de dépit et de colère à la fois, Yunho et Changmin, qui s'étaient jetés sur le béton à bout de force, se relevèrent et cherchèrent une sortie de ce qui ressemblait à un large et court couloir.  
– Là, des escaliers! cria Changmin en commençant à courir, faisant fi de ses douleurs musculaires.  
L'immeuble trembla soudainement, les faisant tous deux tanguer et accélérer le pas. Il y avait des marches à perte de vue, comme s'il n'y avait en fait pas d'étage. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, quelle était la logique de ce bâtiment, mais ils devaient fuir et c'est tout ce qu'ils gardaient en tête sur le moment. Cette alarme et cette lumière étaient tellement agressives qu'ils en devenaient nauséeux, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à des futilités.  
– Changmin! On ne sait même pas où on est ni même s'il y a un sol à cette planète! On n'arrivera jamais à tout descendre! cria Yunho en ralentissant et se maintenant au mur, hors d'haleine.  
Il le savait, il l'avait vu durant sa longue chute dans le vide. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre alors que l'immeuble était visiblement sur le point de s'écrouler, les balançant d'un mur à l'autre de la cage d'escaliers et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre autour d'eux? Et cette alarme? Comment pouvait-elle fonctionner compte tenu de l'état du bâtiment? Comment pouvait-elle avoir détecté leur présence? Changmin n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à cette question qu'une partie du plafond se détacha lors d'une énième secousse et comme au ralenti, il la vit lui tomber droit dessus sans qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Yunho l'appeler avant d'en recevoir le choc et de s'évanouir immédiatement.

– Changmin-ah! Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi!  
Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. C'était Yunho. Ils étaient dans leur vaisseau. Et ils étaient en plein dans les turbulences.  
– Hein? Quoi? Mais?  
Que soit, toujours dans le brouillard, Changmin se concentra comme il put sur son tableau de bord, écoutant les informations que lui donnait Yunho. Apparemment, ils auraient eu une collision avec quelque chose que Yunho n'avait pas su voir et encore moins identifier et depuis, l'ordinateur de bord déraillait. Okay. Changmin quitta son poste et, avec une sensation de déjà vu qu'il rejeta violemment, partit vérifier de ses propres yeux l'état physique de leur vaisseau. Mais contrarié de n'avoir rien trouvé d'anormal, il revint le visage renfrogné et se laissa tomber dans son siège juste quand une secousse fit tanguer l'embarcation. Le soubresaut se mua en un déchaînement et Yunho et Changmin eurent soudainement l'impression de traverser une tempête. À l'extérieur du vaisseau, cependant, c'était le calme plat et le vide complet.  
– Aucune logique, ici... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, saleté de machine?! s'énerva Changmin, surprenant son supérieur lorsqu'il tapa du poing sur le tableau de bord.  
D'ordinaire, il n'élevait pas la voix pour si peu. Mais ce que Yunho ne savait pas, c'est que la situation ressemblait étrangement et trop fortement au rêve de son ami et c'en était déconcertant pour celui ci. Même son poignet lui avait remémoré son aventure farfelue lorsqu'une douleur vive lui avait arraché la gorge.  
– Changminnie?... s'inquiéta Yunho.  
– Qu'est-ce que...  
Par précaution, il toucha discrètement son épaule et se sentit défaillir avec la souffrance qui le submergea. Encore plus énervé et inquiet par sa découverte, il ne fit pas attention à l'alarme qui se déclencha ni au message que lui projetait son écran.  
Yunho le rappela néanmoins à l'ordre rapidement quand il le vit, malgré tout troublé par son attitude. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de s'échapper du monde réel et de tout laisser tomber. Gentiment mais fermement, il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota les joues pour qu'il se ressaisisse, lui intimant de rester avec lui et de ne pas se disperser.  
– Hey, concentre-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. lui murmura-t-il, front contre front, contrastant avec le danger ambiant. Regarde-moi, intima-t-il en guidant son visage vers le sien, reste avec moi, ok?  
Lèvres pincées et yeux voilés, Changmin hocha la tête mais ne dit rien et quitta son siège pour récupérer quelques affaires dont il savait qu'ils auraient besoin: leur arme, leurs gants, et que s'était-il passé dans son rêve déjà? « Une corde, il me faut une corde. »  
Et puis, comme en écho, atténuée par les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans les oreilles, Changmin l'entendit. La voix automatisée de leur vaisseau.  
« Urgence. »  
– Et merde! grogna-t-il, amenant sur lui le regard inquisiteur de Yunho.  
Avec précipitation, maintenant parfaitement éveillé, il se rua vers l'armoire qui l'avait blessé dans son rêve et en sortit un épais fil de ligature. Il testa sa solidité et l'accrocha vite fait à sa ceinture.  
– Ça fera l'affaire. Hyung, mets-les, c'est important. lui indiqua-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il enfilait ses mitaines également.  
« Urgence. »  
– Changmin -  
– Mets-moi ces foutus gants, j'ai pas envie de t'arracher la peau des mains quand je te rattraperai au bout d'un morceau de plomberie! l'interrompit son subalterne avec une autorité dont il faisait rarement preuve envers lui.  
Et Yunho n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Quand Changmin utilisait ce ton, supérieur ou pas, il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas discuter: son collègue savait ce qu'il faisait. Même si dans le cas présent, le doute et l'incompréhension régnaient dans son esprit. C'était quoi cette histoire de plomberie? Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'univers et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux et leur vaisseau à des années-lumières à la ronde. Yunho faisait toujours confiance à Changmin et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait se rétracter, quand bien même, pour une fois, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir et encore moins de quoi il parlait. Sans le quitter du regard, il sécurisa la fermeture de ses mitaines et vérifia l'étanchéité de sa combinaison.  
Changmin enroulait maintenant une partie du large câble autour de son poignet blessé et l'y nouait solidement, grimaçant et sifflant sa douleur au passage.  
– Depuis quand tu as mal? Et déjà, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Explique-moi un minimum, que je puisse t'aider!  
« Urgence. »  
– Je consolide mon poignet pour tout à l'heure, je vais en avoir besoin et tu verras que toi aussi, tu auras besoin de cette corde improvisée.  
Et il ajouta entre ses dents:  
– Ce sera plus simple que tantôt.  
– Quoi?  
Il ne lui répondit pas mais, vérifiant que son arme était pleine, lui sortit avec gravité:  
– Maintenant, arrête de discuter et suis-moi, on n'a pas le temps! Ton pistolet?  
– J'ai. répondit-il automatiquement en le désignant à sa ceinture. Chargé.  
– Parfait. Et par pitié, fais-moi encore confiance et ne discute pas. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans l'immeuble.  
« L'embarcation va s'autodétruire. »  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Je ne comprends rien! cria Yunho pour couvrir la voix automatisée au moment-même où tout s'évaporait autour d'eux dans un gros souffle. Changmin?! 

Ils se sentirent tomber juste un instant avant qu'ils ne soient violemment arrêtés par l'apesanteur, comme rattrapés d'une chute libre par un fil invisible, bloquant temporairement leur respiration. Et les voilà qui ondoyaient désormais dans l'espace, un océan de noirceur les noyant sans scrupule.  
Il faisait étrangement bon, remarqua Changmin, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal compte tenu de l'endroit où ils étaient, sans combinaison complète ni scaphandre. Il était censé faire froid, trop froid pour les limites du corps humain. Le silence devait être total, aucun son ne devait pouvoir être formé ni perçu. Et pourtant, chacun entendait leur respiration pantelante. Un cri de rage pure s'échappa du plus jeune et il gesticula comme pour tenter de fuir la scène.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! s'énerva-t-il, mettant sa douleur de côté.  
– J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe aussi mais par pitié, Changminnie, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter...  
– On n'a rien à foutre ici! perdit-il patience. On devrait être suspendu à un ridicule tuyau dépassant d'un immeuble en ruine dans une putain de ville qui n'en est pas une, pas flotter dans l'espace comme des bienheureux! On est où, là, dans une poche amniotique?!  
– Changmin! Stop!  
Yunho voulait le réprimander, non sans surprise, n'ayant que rarement eu à le faire et seulement durant les débuts du plus jeune; son équipier ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid, ce n'était pas bon pour la suite et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'oraliser sa réflexion car à peine eut-il tourné la tête vers son ami qu'il se sentit comme aspiré vers le bas, en proie à une attraction planétaire puissante... sauf qu'il était toujours au milieu de nulle part. S'éloignant de plus en plus de son cadet, il l'entendit néanmoins hurler son nom, son visage démontrant la même détresse que sa voix alors que lui-même continuait à flotter, dans l'impossibilité de le rejoindre. Il le vit se démener contre une force invisible pour essayer de le suivre, le rattraper, mais Yunho était bien trop rapide et il était dans l'incapacité de freiner sa chute tandis que Changmin était destiné à n'avancer que trop lentement, comme au ralenti, peu importe sa hargne de bouger.  
– Hyung! HYUUUNG...!!!  
C'est avec ce cri déchirant qu'ils se perdirent de vue alors que tout doucement, contrastant avec sa vitesse de chute, se forma autour de Yunho la ville dont parlait Changmin. « La putain de ville... » s'étonna-t-il, incrédule.  
¬– Oh non... murmura Changmin, les yeux agrandis à leur maximum par la peur. Non! Non non non non NON!  
Il se débattit de plus belle, en vain, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il était en train de perdre Yunho, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire! Dans son urgence, il remarqua à peine que l'apesanteur l'avait lâché violemment et qu'il était tombé sur un sol invisible, se tordant probablement la cheville. Il ne perdit pour autant pas de temps et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où avait disparu Yunho pour ne rencontrer qu'une sorte d'image animée de la ville dans laquelle son ami était enfermé. Vert de rage, il tenta par des coups de talon de briser ce semblant de vitre qui le séparait de son ami. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il en était devenu incapable. On lui avait volé Yunho sous son nez et il n'avait rien su faire, comment pourrait-il réagir autrement? Dans un état second, il sortit son pistolet du fourreau et vida son chargeur vers le sol qui s'en sortit sans aucune égratignure, semblant le narguer.  
– Mais c'est quoi ce monde de merde! s'acharna-t-il en se jetant à terre.  
Il entreprit d'utiliser la crosse de son arme en guise de marteau, de hache ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ne fut-ce que fissurer l'image lisse et animée de la ville en-dessous de lui.  
– Connerie!  
Il jeta son pistolet au loin, y mettant toute sa colère, sa détresse, sa peur, tout ce qu'il ressentait, et cria sa rage sans plus pouvoir se contenir. C'était officiel... Il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu. Il avait abandonné Yunho. Il avait failli à la plus importante mission de sa vie: celle de garder Yunho auprès de lui, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Affaibli, effrayé, il blêmit, son estomac se contractant douloureusement sous l'intensité de cette réalisation, et il s'effondra au-dessus de la ville, espérant voir son aîné au loin. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de s'échapper silencieusement, rouler sur ses joues, inonder ses lèvres serrées, et s'écraser sur le sol. Il ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison il pleurait le plus. Toute la tension de son corps avait été évacuée dans son exclamation et il ressentait maintenant la douleur de ses muscles, son poignet qu'il n'avait pas épargné lors de son acharnement sur le sol et dont la corde en guise de maintien s'était déroulée, son épaule qui avait subi le même fléau, sa cheville, mais la douleur la plus puissante, réalisa-t-il, celle qui dominait toutes les autres, c'était celle qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.  
Yunho n'était plus là.  
« J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire... »  
Et c'était ça le pire.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à présent. Que pouvait-il faire? Il était au beau milieu d'une copie de l'espace, seul et sans ticket de sortie. Il avait juste la possibilité de respirer et d'errer dans une atmosphère à la fois sereine et oppressante; à la chaleur aussi parfaite qu'agaçante; à la visibilité floue mais inexistante en même temps; à la sonorité si sourde qu'il la ressentait dans son crâne, étourdissante. Si Yunho avait été coincé avec lui, il aurait pris le temps de savourer la situation comme c'était l'habitude de son optimiste de collègue. Mais on le lui avait arraché violemment, alors à quoi bon faire cet effort? Cette réalisation supplémentaire le fit craquer un peu plus et dans un hoquet humide de larmes, il se replia sur lui-même, la fraîcheur du sol lui brûlant le front, yeux péniblement ouverts dans l'espoir vain d'apercevoir Yunho une dernière fois. Son souffle erratique se répercutait sur le sol vitrifié, lui brouillant la vue du contrebas. Il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Prier pour que son meilleur ami lui soit ramené, ou pour le rejoindre? C'était inutile et Changmin n'avait pas encore totalement perdu tout de son pragmatisme, qui fut à nouveau mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son abdomen, comme quelqu'un qui essayait de le pousser. Il se redressa sur les genoux, sans comprendre pourquoi il était soudainement essoufflé, et se sentit entraîner vers l'arrière.  
La pression se fit plus forte, le suffoquant franchement, et il se recula pour y échapper, tombant ainsi à la renverse, glissant pour se mettre hors de portée. Mais la force invisible était toujours présente et le clouait maintenant au sol. La peur s'insinua doucement en lui quand il sentit que l'oxygène lui manquait de plus en plus. Inconsciemment, Changmin tenta de retirer ce qui l'écrasait mais ses poings volèrent et frappèrent dans le vide.  
La résistance imperceptible changea de tactique et appuya sur son estomac de façon rythmée, répétitive, le rendant nauséeux à chaque poussée, l'affaiblissant encore un peu plus. Il essaya d'attraper ce qui l'étouffait mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent cette fois que la combinaison sur sa poitrine. Il griffa, arracha presque le tissu, commençant à craindre pour sa vie. Dans un dernier effort, il réussit à rouler sur le côté. Il voulait se redresser et fuir, en vain, il l'avait compris, cette oppression qu'il ressentait.  
Changmin se remit à quatre pattes, prêt à détaler dans le néant obscur qu'était toujours le cosmos autour de lui, quand il fut violemment projeté en l'air. Un soupir guttural lui échappa douloureusement; quelque chose venait de lui asséner l'équivalent d'un coup de pied magistral en plein dans l'estomac et l'avait envoyé voler loin, très haut, sans qu'il ne retombe. Le choc avait été bref mais tellement intense qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, la nausée l'ayant pris d'assaut, brouillant tous ses repères. Il avait encore le poids d'un pied sur l'estomac, qui ne s'allégeait pas, l'interdisant de reprendre ses esprits. La tête lui tournait, agrémenté d'un bourdonnement dans les oreilles et combiné avec les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui résonnaient dans les tympans. 

Son environnement s'éclaira soudain; des formes se dessinèrent, d'abord moutonneuses, comme un brouillard; des sons assourdis et mélangés lui parvinrent; il sentit de l'air frais lui caresser le visage, atténuant sa nausée avec une délectation bienvenue. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, forçant sa vision à se focaliser. Et c'est là qu'il vit. L'absence totale de nature et de vie. Les immeubles filiformes et décharnés. Les déchets urbains flottant dans l'air. Les engins volants filant à toute allure. L'infini. La ville. « Enfin... » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, toujours dans un état second, un sourire hagard sur les lèvres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Yunho.  
Toujours poussé par cette même force invisible qui lui comprimait l'estomac, Changmin réussit cependant à se concentrer sur sa condition. Il montait, encore et encore, à une vitesse qui défiait celle de sa descente durant son rêve. Mais quand il voulut savoir ce qui exerçait cette pression douloureuse sur lui, ses mains n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher de son abdomen qu'il se retrouva soudainement libéré de toute entrave et put enfin respirer... avant de se sentir tout simplement tomber, à nouveau en proie à une attraction planétaire puissante. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réaliser vraiment la situation qu'il atterrit lourdement sur l'une des pseudos voitures de la ville, l'assommant presque, et le voilà qui recommençait son ascension endiablée. La nausée refit surface avec force, son corps ne supportant pas les soubresauts et changements d'atmosphère violents auxquels il était contraint. Aplatit sur l'embarcation qui l'amenait toujours plus haut, Changmin grogna et se força à réveiller ses réflexes professionnels. Encore légèrement perdu, néanmoins, il tenta de regarder par dessus son épaule et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit passer à côté de lui la poutre qu'il avait utilisée dans son rêve. Si toutefois ce qu'il vivait actuellement n'était pas une illusion... Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il en était avec tous ces retournements de situations mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. L'inquiétude, jusque là enfouie grâce au brouillard de son esprit, avait soudainement émergé à la vue de la barre de fer. Il se décomposa et pria pour que Yunho ne soit pas déjà plus bas dans la ville. L'angoisse grandissant, il fouilla du regard ce qu'il savait voir autour de lui; à gauche, à droite, en bas, en haut... et il l'aperçut tomber, de la même façon que dans son rêve. Son ami était à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus de lui et esquivait comme il pouvait les obstacles qui se trouvaient sur son passage, un bras replié devant le visage. Légèrement rassuré et sans le quitter du regard, Changmin se dépêcha de replacer correctement la corde autour de son poignet, ses nerfs protestant vivement en lui envoyant une décharge dans tout le membre jusque dans la nuque. Il en glissa presque de la voiture volante, au bord de l'évanouissement, mais se rattrapa de justesse et solidifia le nœud de son attelle improvisée, les yeux larmoyants. « Je vais jamais sortir d'ici en entier... » grogna-t-il, de plus en plus incertain de sa capacité à les sauver, Yunho et lui. Son corps protestait un peu plus virulemment à chaque soubresaut qu'il subissait et Changmin doutait sérieusement de tenir le coup.  
Il jeta un œil au-dessus de lui alors qu'il s'aplatissait sur son embarcation de fortune pour bondir au moment où son supérieur arriverait à sa hauteur quand il l'entendit avant de le voir.  
– Changmin!?  
« Merde...! » Il n'était pas prêt et Yunho venait de le dépasser à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
– HYUNG! hurla-t-il automatiquement alors que son ami faisait volte-face pour se tourner vers le haut, les yeux écarquillés.  
Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plongea.

Cela faisait un moment que Yunho chutait dans cette drôle de ville qui n'en avait que le nom, impressionné malgré lui. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Changmin connaissait son existence et encore moins comment il avait pu prévoir qu'ils « étaient censés » y tomber, mais force est de constater qu'il avait eu raison. Il ne prit donc pas plus le temps de regarder les détails de l'étrange ville et essaya de revenir sur ce que son subalterne avait crié lors de sa perte de sang-froid. « Un morceau de plomberie, c'est ça?... » réfléchit-il en cherchant ce qui pourrait correspondre à cette vague description. Sa tâche s'avéra particulièrement laborieuse à cause des débris qui volaient dans tous les sens autour de lui. Et cette vitesse à laquelle il tombait... C'était vraiment étrange compte tenu du fait qu'il avait la capacité de se mouvoir sans restreinte. Mais il chutait tellement rapidement qu'il lui était difficile de bien voir les potentielles prises qu'il convoitait. « Un ridicule tuyau... » se rappela-t-il encore. Yunho scrutait chaque morceau filiforme qui dépassait des bâtiments, esquivant comme il pouvait les voitures et fragments de béton, mais aucun ne semblait avoir une épaisseur assez importante que pour être assez solide et ne pas céder sous son poids.  
La majeure partie de son esprit, le côté rationnel, se demandait pourquoi il écoutait les délires de son collègue alors que, visiblement, peu de choses correspondaient à sa maigre explication mais l'autre partie, infîme et complètement irrationnelle, accordait une confiance aveugle en Changmin, peu importait la situation. Et actuellement, il était en conflit intérieur pour le simple fait que son collègue n'avait pas eu la possibilité de le suivre, s'opposant ainsi parfaitement à la situation qui avait été prévue. Qui lui disait donc que, bien qu'il soit finalement dans la ville, cela se passerait comme il lui avait été raconté? Yunho ne le savait pas mais son instinct ne lui faisait jamais défaut quand il suivait son ami, autant en mission qu'en privé: Changmin était quelqu'un d'extrêmement fiable en termes d'intuition, peu importait l'absurdité apparente de celle-ci. Alors à nouveau, il arrêta de réfléchir et suivit ses dires. Il balaya encore une fois du regard la vue en contrebas, à la recherche de ce fameux morceau de plomberie quand il dut brusquement dévier sur la gauche pour éviter un débris non identifié. Surpris et le cœur tapant fortement dans les tympans, il vérifia l'état de sa main; il avait senti l'objet la frôler et espérait n'avoir eu plus de peur que de mal. Il étira rapidement ses doigts. Plusieurs fois. Serra le poing. Rien. Aucune douleur. Il souffla intérieurement de soulagement et discerna au même instant quelque chose qui attira subitement son œil. « Attends, qu'est-ce que... » C'était encore très très loin et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voyait mais plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas, quelque chose venait d'apparaître soudainement et montait vers lui avant d'abruptement s'arrêter et de tomber tout aussi rapidement. Il fut interrompu dans la contemplation de cette scène par d'autres obstacles qui l'obligèrent à changer de trajectoire, bras devant le visage, et quand il voulut reprendre son inspection du décor en-dessous de lui, il ne retrouva pas ce qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, ce qui l'ennuya plus que de raison, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi.  
Et puis soudainement, quelques maigres secondes avant de passer à côté de ce qu'il cherchait, il réalisa que le « quelque chose » était en fait quelqu'un et cria sa surprise:  
– Changmin!?  
Toujours dans sa chute, incapable de s'arrêter, il fit volte-face automatiquement, yeux écarquillés. Il était hors de question qu'il le perde de vue une nouvelle fois.  
– HYUNG! le vit-il plonger à sa suite, tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

Il l'avait retrouvé! Yunho était enfin à sa portée, mais il était aussi toujours tourné vers lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, et entre deux débris aériens, il lui fit comprendre de reprendre sa position initiale, visage vers le bas. « Chier! » pesta-t-il silencieusement aux protestations de ses muscles à chacun de ses gestes. Que soit, il pinça les lèvres obstinément et continua; il y avait bien trop de risques de foncer dans quoi que ce soit que pour se laisser tomber à l'aveugle. Mais Yunho n'en fit rien et Changmin nota mentalement que son supérieur était particulièrement chanceux de ne pas encore s'être fait frapper, contrairement à lui alors même qu'il avait été face aux obstacles lorsque c'était arrivé. « Meilleure étoile que la mienne. » grogna-t-il intérieurement.  
– Retourne-toi! lui cria-t-il en espérant qu'il l'entende, toujours en gesticulant et ignorant la douleur, puis il ajouta, comme pour le rassurer: J'arrive!  
Même s'il sembla encore hésiter, Yunho obéit néanmoins rapidement et Changmin constata immédiatement qu'il freinait sa chute afin de lui permettre de le rejoindre plus facilement. Mais comme depuis le début, l'univers avait décidé de lui compliquer la tâche, il dut éviter toute une série d'objets aériens identifiés comme non identifiés, le ralentissant dans son entreprise. Et puisqu'il était plus léger que Yunho, la distance entre eux augmentait doucement, à son grand désespoir. « Mais c'est pas vrai! ragea-t-il avec haine. Y a vraiment rien qui va! » De fait, comme pour amplifier sa déconvenue, il remarqua que Yunho rencontrait soudainement des difficultés à éviter une nuée d'obstacles sur son passage. Il le voyait zigzaguer, se contorsionnant d'un côté et de l'autre afin de modifier sa trajectoire, et dut l'imiter, étant dans son sillage, rendant quasi impossible leur rapprochement.  
Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne distingua pas tout de suite que Yunho percuta quelque chose mais le comprit aisément lorsqu'il vit sa déviation incontrôlée et qu'un morceau de roche trop acérée à son goût frôla son bras déjà profondément meurtri. Changmin n'eut pas le temps de sentir l'énervement monter à nouveau que le pistolet de son supérieur le frappa en pleine poitrine, menaçant de continuer sa course, mais il le retint de justesse. Il avait visiblement été éjecté de son fourreau à cause de l'impact et heureusement que Changmin avait pu le récupérer. Il se souvint qu'il en aurait besoin; il avait jeté le sien de rage après avoir vidé son chargeur lorsqu'il avait perdu Yunho de vue. Sans se laisser aller à se remémorer la détresse ressentie à ce moment-là, il serra les dents et rangea le pistolet à sa ceinture avant de finalement entreprendre une accélération de sa descente vers son ami qui avait repris de la vitesse lui aussi.  
– Hyung! l'interrogea-t-il, toujours trop loin à son goût.  
Il le vit tourner brièvement la tête et lui faire un signe de main positif; il n'était pas blessé.  
Enfin une bonne chose.  
Si toutefois son supérieur ne jouait pas les héros. Ils étaient tous les deux champions à ce jeu...

Au loin, très loin, il vit la poutre qu'il avait utilisée dans son rêve et porta la main encore intacte à son poignet enserré dans la corde pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours correctement à sa place. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'en servir mais il supposa qu'il trouverait son rôle sur le moment. Son cerveau était particulièrement fort pour dénicher une solution dans la précipitation. Plus ou moins rassuré à cette pensée, Changmin se permit de souffler, mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée; les trois blocs de ciment qu'il avait détruits à coups de balle dans son rêve étaient là, à une petite centaine de mètres, et fonçaient droit sur Yunho qui ne semblait pas les avoir aperçus, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, toujours à la recherche du morceau de plomberie dont avait parlé Changmin plus tôt.  
– Freine au maximum! cria aussitôt ce dernier, sa main attrapant déjà le pistolet à sa ceinture.  
Ayant ressenti l'urgence dans sa voix, Yunho obéit sans demander son reste, bras et jambes écartés autant qu'il en était capable, et Changmin visa sa cible. Mais s'il tirait maintenant, il frôlerait Yunho. « Trop dangereux. » décida-t-il. Il lui fallait une autre solution. S'il voulait atteindre son objectif sans prendre le risque de toucher son collègue, il fallait que celui-ci se décale. Si c'était lui qui le faisait et que Yunho gérait mal son freinage ou que lui prenait trop de temps pour presser la détente, les balles risquaient de l'atteindre. Son ami devait bouger, d'un côté ou de l'autre, pendant que lui restait face aux blocs de béton.  
Il savait que son supérieur les avait vus parce qu'il gardait désormais le visage rivé vers le bas, le corps aussi immobile que possible et, son instinct le lui disait aussi, il était entièrement à son écoute, prêt à agir au moindre de ses ordres sans aucune hésitation.  
Toujours avec sa cible en joue qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux, Changmin analysa la situation de par sa vue périphérique et grogna de mécontentement dans la seconde qui suivit. Le temps sembla soudainement ralentir autour de lui tandis que son esprit surchauffa.  
Le tuyau convoité était sur la droite et se rapprochait beaucoup trop rapidement, il était presque certain qu'ils l'auront dépassé une fois libérés des trois gros obstacles.  
Les agglomérats de la ville semblaient affluer plus vers la droite aussi mais ne libéraient pour autant pas l'espace sur la gauche.  
À gauche justement, c'était aussi là que la plupart des voitures circulaient, et pour en avoir fait les frais, Changmin supposa que d'en percuter une équivalait plus ou moins à percuter un bloc de béton. Mais il serait transporté vers le haut, au mieux, ou serait déstabilisé et désorienté, voire assommé, au pire.  
Le choix était donc fait: Yunho devait rester là où il était, sans refermer même un tant soit peu les bras ni les jambes afin de garder son freinage au maximum.  
– Ne bouge surtout pas! lui intima-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
Changmin inspira, n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tira trois coups distincts, un par bloc de béton, un par battement de cœur affolé à peine retenu via sa respiration calculée, et expira.  
Durant cet instant hors du temps, dans un coin de la tête, Changmin enregistra qu'il avait sous les yeux une nouvelle preuve de la confiance sans limite que Yunho lui vouait; il le connaissait, il aurait déjà changé sa trajectoire pour éviter les trois énormes obstacles qui fonçaient sur lui si ça n'avait pas été pour son plan élaboré sous-entendu dans le ton autoritaire de sa voix.  
Il avait compris que Changmin avait déjà analysé la situation sous tous les angles. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que Yunho était heureux de travailler avec lui; son subalterne était un expert des décisions dans l'urgence et lui-même ne faisait pas mieux. Il se laissait donc guider et parfois malmener - avec un plaisir coupable - parce qu'il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient forcément si Changmin gérait ce genre de situation délicate.

Le premier bloc de béton explosa et Yunho commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les bras et les jambes venant le protéger de l'impact des morceaux de ciment.  
Le temps revint soudainement à la normale et en moins d'une seconde, les deux autres blocs explosèrent à leur tour.  
Changmin traversa les éclats de béton dans l'intervalle, et aussitôt sorti de ce nuage de gravillons, accéléra sa descente vers Yunho qui venait de reprendre sa position d'avant impact. Il l'atteignit cette fois rapidement et, comme avec un air de déjà vu inversé, fit glisser les mains sur le corps de Yunho à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Zéro. Il ne semblait pas avoir été touché par les balles. Changmin pouvait enfin respirer normalement.  
Mais pas pour longtemps: il entrevit du coin de l'œil que la poutre convoitée était encore un peu plus bas qu'eux alors sans avoir le temps d'en informer Yunho, il se mit face à lui, les mains accrochées à ses épaules, tandis que son ami, qui ouvrit les yeux ronds d'étonnement, le maintenait à la taille. Dans le même temps, il se plia en deux, pieds contre le ventre de son collègue et celui-ci ayant lu le message silencieux sur son visage, Changmin sut que les abdominaux sous ses pieds étaient fortement contractés lorsqu'il prit appui sur eux pour les propulser tous les deux dans des directions diamétralement opposées; Yunho fut radicalement ralenti, ramené vers le haut, tandis que la chute de Changmin en fut accélérée de façon équivalente.  
Sans trop savoir comment, il réussit à s'accrocher à la barre de fer et, dans un même mouvement presque chorégraphié, à s'y suspendre tête en bas à la façon d'un paresseux. Aux antipodes de cet animal cependant, il se dépêcha de décrocher la corde de sa ceinture et de la sécuriser autour du large tuyau tout en vérifiant la distance entre Yunho et lui. Il put ainsi voir que son aîné faisait son possible pour se décaler vers lui sans trop accélérer sa descente mais il lui restait tout de même peu de temps et il doutait de la réussite de son entreprise. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il aperçut cette même incertitude dans les yeux de son collègue, quoi que brièvement.  
La douleur dans son poignet se rappela à lui au même moment, comme pour assombrir encore plus le tableau. Il avait su l'oublier mais il avait trop souffert, il l'avait trop martyrisé et la souffrance devenait de moins en moins gérable. Et avec Yunho qui approchait, il n'avait pas le temps de transférer son attelle improvisée sur l'autre bras et préserver ce qui lui restait de son poignet droit. Tant pis, il ferait ainsi et advienne que pourra. « J'espère juste pouvoir le garder après cette mission... » pensa-t-il avec amertume alors qu'il se tournait sur la poutre pour s'accroupir comme il pouvait dessus, grimaçant quand sa cheville protesta. « Je vais finir éclopé jusqu'au bout. » se désola t-il. Son ami n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et s'était bien décalé vers lui, il n'aurait pas à sauter trop loin. Gardant à l'esprit que son bras droit était relié à la poutre, il s'élança, bras indemne prioritaire devant lui.

Quand il vit Changmin sauter vers lui, Yunho tendit les bras afin de l'attraper et retint sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater; il avait vu que Changmin était attaché au tuyau, ça lui prendrait trop de temps de réussir à se détacher pour repartir à sa suite et ils seraient encore séparés. Il en était hors de question, une fois mais pas deux. Alors il se concentra au maximum. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de son cadet, il se sentit plus qu'il ne le remarqua plonger presque littéralement dans ses bras. Changmin l'avait agrippé fermement à la taille tandis que lui entourait les épaules sur lesquelles il était lourdement tombé, évitant fort heureusement d'écraser la tête de son collègue durant le processus. « C'était moins une... » pensa t il avec soulagement lorsqu'il analysa leur situation. Tous deux le souffle coupé, ils ajustèrent tant bien que mal leur position durant l'arc de cercle que décrivit la corde à laquelle ils étaient reliés: Yunho, qui était plié sur les épaules de Changmin, se laissa glisser comme il put contre son ami pour se retrouver correctement dans ses bras. Tout en l'aidant, celui ci ne put s'empêcher de revoir la scène qu'il avait vécue plus tôt dans son rêve. Il se retrouvait à nouveau pendu avec son meilleur ami ventousé à lui, accroché à lui par la seule force de ses bras qui l'encerclaient si fortement que s'ils lui brisaient la cage thoracique, il n'en serait pas surpris.  
Néanmoins, la réalité était bien plus douloureuse et plus chaotique... Il n'utilisait volontairement mais difficilement qu'un seul bras, se préparant au choc de lorsque la corde atteindrait sa détente maximale. Et il eut raison car leur déplacement fut rapidement coupé net pour une longue seconde et arracha à Changmin un cri de douleur à la sensation de son poignet soudainement comprimé à outrance dans son attelle de fortune. S'il avait tenu quelque chose à ce moment-là, Yunho en l'occurrence, il n'aurait rien su faire d'autre que de le lâcher mais le bras qui maintenant son ami contre lui s'était instinctivement resserré. Il se félicita distraitement de garder encore un peu de lucidité au milieu de toute cette souffrance qu'il ressentait.  
Heureusement pour lui, son supérieur saisit bien vite la situation et lorsqu'un nouvel arc de cercle fut entreprit en sens inverse, il profita du mouvement ascensionnel pour relâcher doucement Changmin. Son cadet avait bien évidemment compris ce qu'il avait en tête, aussi ne le retint-il pas mais préféra supporter son propre poids à l'aide de sa main valide. Il s'accrocha avec précipitation à la corde au dessus de lui, essayant tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de la barre de fer sans mettre trop de pression sur son poignet blessé.  
Une fois arrivés à leur point culminant, Yunho lâcha tout et profita de son ascension passagère et puis de sa chute cette fois volontaire pour se réceptionner sur le tuyau et tenter d'immobiliser Changmin en tirant sur le cordage auquel il se hissait avec difficulté. Lorsqu'il fut enfin stabilisé, Yunho confirma la prise de la poutre entre ses jambes, l'entoura d'un bras et tendit l'autre vers la corde pour la tirer vers lui.  
Silencieux et d'apparence composée, Changmin le laissait agir. Néanmoins, Yunho put voir dans ses yeux, qui ne le quittaient pas, la détresse qui se frayait un chemin à travers la détermination et il n'aimait pas ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas son collègue. Son cœur se serra à cette vision.  
– On va y arriver, Changminnie, tiens bon. l'encouragea-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, contrastant énormément avec l'urgence de la situation.  
Le léger sourire qui avait accompagné son soutien fut imité presque timidement sur le visage en face de lui, et les yeux de son meilleur ami perdirent un peu de la peur qui les avait envahis insidieusement.

Yunho étant en meilleure forme que Changmin malgré son épaule légèrement froissée par la grosse pierre, il ne prit pas longtemps pour le rapprocher de la poutre. Son ascension progressive avait été aidée par l'immobilité totale de son cadet, ce qui avait terminé d'effacer la détresse des yeux de celui-ci. En quelques minutes, le voilà qui s'accrochait à son tour à la barre de fer salvatrice et il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'y stabiliser et détacher la corde de son poignet. Il ne prit plus la peine de retenir les sanglots qui le secouèrent à la manipulation de son bras droit. Honteux, il voulut tout de même s'excuser. Il aurait pu faire échouer leur entreprise et il en avait fortement conscience.  
– Hyung...  
– Je sais, j'ai vu.  
Changmin n'osait pas le regarder, mais il savait que Yunho avait compris. Clôturant le sujet temporairement, ils entreprirent de glisser sur le tube en métal vers ce qui était autrefois un mur et se faufilèrent à travers l'un des trous de l'immeuble endommagé. Le silence précaire qui les entourait fut directement et pleinement interrompu lorsqu'une alarme se déclencha. Sons assourdissants et lumières intermittentes aveuglantes les accueillirent dans ce qu'ils pensaient être un lieu plus calme et dans lequel ils espéraient pouvoir souffler un peu. Grognant de dépit et de colère à la fois, alors qu'ils s'étaient jetés au sol de fatigue, ils se relevèrent et cherchèrent une sortie de ce qui ressemblait à un large et court couloir.  
Changmin eut à nouveau un flashback et se souvint qu'il devait faire attention au plafond. Il n'avait pourtant plus aucune idée de ce qui allait suivre cette fois, mais se garda bien de le faire savoir. Pour le moment du moins...  
Lorsque Yunho lui désigna des escaliers, il le retint immédiatement avant qu'il ne s'y élance. La main indemne tenant le bras de son supérieur, il lui dit simplement mais assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme:  
– Fais attention ici, ça va secouer.  
Yunho hocha la tête en guise de réponse et patienta donc, se rapprochant de son ami. Il ne se demanda même plus comment il pouvait le savoir, il se laissa simplement guider. Sans aucune hésitation, l'assurance récupérée de Changmin avait switché quelque chose en lui et ils échangèrent à nouveau les rôles: il attendait désormais les instructions de son cadet.  
Dans un bruit sourd qui s'ajouta au son strident de l'alarme, le bâtiment se mis à trembler et les murs commencèrent à se désagréger, de la poussière et du plâtre envahissant l'espace et réduisant très fortement la visibilité. « C'est nouveau, ça... » se plaignit Changmin, pas vraiment surpris, les yeux rivés en l'air, scrutant le plafond et ses morceaux prêts à tomber. Il guida lentement mais sûrement Yunho vers les escaliers désignés plus tôt, le tirant à sa suite, son bras droit replié contre lui afin de le manipuler au minimum. Il avait choisi de ne pas se dépêcher, contrairement à plus tôt lors de son rêve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait que ça ne servait à rien. Après plusieurs dizaines de marches, il entendit son aîné se demander distraitement quand ils atteindraient l'étage inférieur. Il avait bien envie de lui répondre qu'il n'y en avait pas mais se ravisa et resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le bras de Yunho.  
À force de tourner et tourner dans la cage d'escaliers, la cheville de Changmin se manifestait de plus en plus régulièrement et il sentit également la nausée s'installer. Ajoutés à ça, la lumière aveuglante et le son assourdissant. La combinaison de tous ces facteurs ne lui réussissait pas. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond, il s'arrêta et tous deux s'adossèrent au mur pour une courte pause. Yunho voulut en profiter pour analyser le poignet de Changmin mais il n'eut pas le temps de le prendre en main qu'une secousse particulièrement plus violente que les autres les envoya valser contre le mur d'en face. Surpris, Changmin ne put réfréner son réflexe et se protégea des deux bras devant lui, son poignet meurtri rencontrant brusquement le torse musclé et définitivement trop dur à son goût de son supérieur tandis que celui-ci le réceptionnait tant bien que mal contre lui. Cette fois, le cri qu'il lâcha ne fut pas retenu, pas étouffé, et les larmes qui s'échappèrent entachèrent un peu plus son moral déjà bien entamé. Il en avait marre. Il commençait sérieusement à vouloir rentrer chez lui et se reposer. « Connerie de mission! »  
– Changminnie! s'alarma Yunho qui lui prit aussitôt la main le plus délicatement qu'il put malgré les secousses. On va trouver une salle pour se poser, on sera probablement plus à l'aise. lui souffla-t-il en inspectant le membre blessé. Et merde, c'est hyper gonflé...  
– C'est tout l'immeuble qui tremble, hyung, ça ne changera rien. répliqua-t-il difficilement entre deux hoquets mouillés de larmes.  
– On s'en fout, il doit bien y en avoir une, non? pressa Yunho en relevant le visage vers le sien. Pour t'asseoir.  
– Non... éluda-t-il en jetant un œil au-dessus d'eux, à la fois pour prévoir un possible effondrement et pour éviter le regard inquiet de son ami. Je n'en ai pas vu la dernière fois... Aïe, hyung...!  
– Pardon. soupira ce dernier, dépité. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Ton poignet a besoin de soins urgents, t'es dans cet état depuis quand?, t'es vraiment impossible...  
Il avait enregistré le sous-entendu mais ne répliqua rien. Ça n'en valait pas la peine et ils n'avaient pas le temps de se disputer.  
Son supérieur l'avait bien compris, aussi prit-il le relais.  
– Viens, on continue à descendre les escaliers. dit-il presque chaleureusement, comme pour le rassurer, la tête tournant dans tous les sens afin de prévoir le moindre obstacle. Changmin poursuivait quant à lui la surveillance du plafond avec insistance, essayant de faire fi de sa cheville bancale. Les mains liées, ils reprirent leur marche rythmée par les chutes des morceaux de plafonnage et les tremblements de l'immeuble.  
Finalement, ils atterrirent sur un palier et y repérèrent deux portes à travers la poussière qui leur obstruait la vue. Sans attendre, ils franchirent l'une d'entre elles et y découvrit les vestiges d'une ancienne salle de séminaire, avec des tables disposées en carré, un large tableau blanc fièrement attaché au mur et un ordinateur portable installé dans un coin, les chaises ayant l'air d'avoir été jetées là sans considération. L'ensemble était vraiment très démodé, déjà rien qu'en ne prenant en compte que le dispositif informatique qui n'était plus produit depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'années maintenant... « Où sommes-nous tombés? » s'étonna Changmin en se rapprochant de l'appareil, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la douleur, tressautant doucement en même temps que le bâtiment.  
– De quand ça date, tu crois? grimaça-t-il néanmoins lors d'une plus grosse secousse l'obligeant à forcer sur sa cheville blessée.  
– Je sais pas mais c'est ton poignet qui m'intéresse. répliqua Yunho qui redressa une chaise pour qu'il s'y asseye. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant lui.  
Changmin le regarda longuement. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux, les rides de concentration sur son front, les mèches de cheveux qui frôlaient ses sourcils froncés. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il remarqua que son ami le fixait lui aussi. Devait-il répondre? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas de kit de premiers secours avec eux. Ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce qu'il lui parle, Yunho reporta son attention sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains.  
– Non seulement son poignet est gonflé mais c'est aussi remonté jusqu'à l'épaule... murmura-t-il pour lui même, ses doigts survolant le bras de Changmin et pressant très légèrement à certains endroits, récoltant des sifflements de douleur.  
Il s'arrêta à la base du cou de son cadet et écarta le col de sa combinaison avant de retenir un juron.  
– Changminnie... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu es contusionné de partout! Je suis certain qu'il n'y a plus un endroit où ta couleur de peau est normale. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens? Comment tu peux encore bouger dans cet état? C'est insensé!  
Les yeux toujours intensément rivés sur le visage de Yunho, il ne remarqua pas le plafond qui se craquelait juste au-dessus d'eux mais il sentit les mains de son supérieur vouloir lui retirer le haut de sa combinaison. « Non non non! Hors de question! » sursauta-t-il, les yeux ronds, alors que la fermeture éclair de sa veste était à moitié ouverte.  
– Laisse, on a plus urgent. se défila-t-il avec précipitation et il écarta son supérieur pour se lever et quitter la pièce. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. ajouta-t-il en refermant sa combinaison prestement.  
– Attention!  
Il ne comprit ni ne vit rien, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva propulsé au loin par le corps de Yunho puis recouvert par celui-ci dans une roulade violente. Partiellement déboussolé, la joue collée au sol, il ressentit une décharge électrique agressive dans tout le bras droit, remontant jusque dans la nuque, l'obligeant à se contorsionner de sous son ami et à se pincer les lèvres avec difficulté afin de retenir un cri. À travers la douleur, il observa péniblement autour de lui, le regard brouillé, et croisa celui de son supérieur. D'un signe de tête, Changmin voulut lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien mais son poignet le rappela à l'ordre et décida qu'il en était fini de mentir.  
– Ow! se retint-il difficilement de gémir, l'enserrant de sa main valide en espérant que les battements de son cœur cessent de pulser dans ses doigts.  
Yunho se redressa vivement sur les coudes, d'abord inquisiteur et puis pleinement inquiet quand il vit des larmes silencieuses laver le visage de Changmin. Ce dernier serrait visiblement les dents. Il relâcha son poignet, mais la douleur ne diminua pas pour autant, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements et crispant ses traits. Il vit la panique envahir le visage de Yunho mais fut incapable de le rassurer. Il avait beaucoup trop mal pour ça. Son cerveau était bien trop embrouillé, bien trop occupé à enregistrer la souffrance perçue. « Oh non... » Il commençait à sombrer, il se sentait partir et ne pouvait rien y faire. Ça lui apprendrait...  
Aussi gentiment possible au milieu des tremblements de l'immeuble, son ami le redressa et l'appuya dos au mur, lui-même s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. Abandonnant ses mains, il se focalisa sur le visage de Changmin et le força à garder les yeux ouverts. Il voyait bien que son regard se voilait et il détestait ça, il ne le supportait pas.  
– Changmin. Changmin. Est-ce que tu me vois? Reste avec moi. Concentre-toi. Je sais que c'est difficile, Changminnie, mais reste avec moi. Regarde-moi, je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux.  
C'était une litanie. Yunho était finalement tout aussi désemparé que lui; il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Que pouvait-il faire? Comment le rassurer? Dans l'urgence pour le garder conscient, il remarqua à peine qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, le décoiffant pour ensuite le recoiffer, qu'il lui tapotait les joues, relevait son visage, rapprochait le sien si près que leurs nez se touchaient juste pour l'obliger à le fixer. Il faisait n'importe quoi, évitant simplement de manipuler son épaule droite et tout son bras et Changmin lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il faiblissait sérieusement...  
– Parle-moi, concentre-toi sur moi. Dis-moi n'importe quoi.  
– Je suis désolé... pleura-t-il, yeux fermement clos et respiration saccadée, brisant un peu plus le cœur de Yunho. J'ai mal... Je suis désolé...  
– Pas ça, autre chose. ordonna son ami qui commençait à sangloter lui aussi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe après, par exemple. Comment on est sorti de l'immeuble? Garde les yeux ouverts! Changmin!  
Il était devenu incapable de parler. Ça lui demandait trop d'effort, trop de concentration. La tête lui tournait beaucoup trop. Il se sentait partir, il savait qu'il allait défaillir, c'était trop difficile.  
– Hyung... murmura-t-il, la voix faible, papillonnant des paupières.  
Yunho ne dit plus rien et assista, impuissant, à son évanouissement.  
Son regard perdit son focus, vacilla, se voila, et il ne put plus résister à fermer les yeux. Il sentit le poids de sa tête devenir pesant et il la laissa retomber entre les mains de son ami. La chaleur irradiait à travers ses mitaines, l'apaisant légèrement.  
À bout de force, il tenta de sortir un dernier mot. Le prénom de son ami. Dénué de sa particule de politesse comme marque familiarité dont il n'usait quasi jamais. Aucun son ne sortit, mais il espérait que Yunho comprit son message.  
Et puis plus rien, il tomba dans l'inconscience.  
Il ne sentit pas que Yunho le prit tendrement dans ses bras et il ne sentit pas non plus les larmes qu'il laissa couler silencieusement et librement dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans le lit, l'oreiller de Yunho coincé dans les bras, et le ciel était clair. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut que la soirée n'avait pas encore commencé. Un peu perdu, il s'étira, s'assit sur le matelas et s'ébouriffa les cheveux pensivement. « C'est assez bizarre, tout ça... » pensa t il en parcourant la chambre du regard, s'attardant sur la peluche de Yunho et sa guitare à ses côtés. Il regarda aussi sa tablette qui trônait sur la table de nuit, songeur.  
La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et la tête de Yunho passa discrètement dans l'entrebâillement.  
– Oh, Changdol-ah, tu es réveillé. sourit-il en entrant plus franchement dans la pièce pour aller s'asseoir au pied du lit. Comment tu te sens?  
– Huh... Bien...? répondit-il en détournant difficilement les yeux de sa tablette dernier cri.  
Changmin était toujours perdu. Il aurait rêvé? Le style de la chambre semblait bien trop ancien par rapport à son vaisseau, sa combinaison, l'espace, ... Mais il avait aussi vu un ordinateur portable qui semblait pourtant bien plus avancé que ce qu'il avait actuellement à côté de lui et qui était considéré à la pointe de la technologie selon ses souvenirs. Sauf que ses souvenirs... pouvait-il encore s'y fier?  
– Et ton poignet? s'enquit Yunho qui lui prenait délicatement la main droite pour inspecter les muscles et tendons reliés à elle.  
Une soudaine douleur le fit tressaillir de surprise et il récupéra rapidement son membre meurtri, cependant étonné par son ressenti. Il fit quelques allers-retours entre Yunho et son poignet, incrédule. En réalité, il n'avait pas très mal, mais il était plus ou moins persuadé qu'il avait rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le vaisseau et la ville macabre, alors comment pouvait-il avoir mal au poignet? Comment et quand s'était-il blessé?  
– T'es sûr que ça va? s'inquiéta son ami en prenant sa température. T'as besoin de quelque chose? T'as soif?, faim? Tu veux que je t'apporte de l'eau ou un jus de fruits? Tu veux peut-être les restes du repas de ce midi, t'as pas beaucoup mangé. Ou -  
– Hyungie. l'interrompit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
– Comment ça? s'enquit celui-ci en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
Ce geste eut pour effet de faire fondre quelque chose en lui et ce ressentit intime le rassura. Il sourit imperceptiblement, le haut de ses joues chauffant de façon familière. Il baissa la tête, gêné, et souffla faiblement sa réponse.  
– Mon poignet... le désigna-t-il en le remettant dans le champ de vision de son aîné.  
– Oh, ça? s'amusa Yunho en le reprenant délicatement pour y déposer tendrement les lèvres. Je sais pas trop. T'as réussi l'exploit de te tordre le poignet durant les répétitions, en dansant... Je pensais être le seul capable de faire ça. rigola-t-il ensuite de bon cœur.  
Et soudainement, tout revint en place. C'était bien un rêve. Un putain de rêve hyper réaliste mais totalement déjanté à la « Inception ». Il mit un moment pour bien enregistrer l'information, mais après réalisation, il se jeta sur Yunho en riant lui aussi, bien plus léger, étrangement soulagé.  
– Mon imagination est plus débordante que je ne le pensais... soupira-t-il, content d'être cette fois pleinement de retour chez lui, chez eux.  
– T'es sûr que tu vas bien? plaisanta son aîné qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette accolade ferme mais qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.  
Changmin ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte, plongea la tête dans le coup de Yunho et respira profondément, ce qui calma rapidement son ami qui se calqua automatiquement à son humeur. Distraitement, il sourit quand il réalisa à quel point Yunho pouvait instinctivement s'adapter à lui, encore plus quand il le sentit jouer avec ses cheveux à la base de la nuque, lui envoyant quelques délicieux frissons. « Je suis vraiment content de partager ma vie avec toi. » Il ne l'oralisa pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait qu'il avait été compris. Ils ne se connaissaient pas par cœur pour rien. Il leur avait simplement suffit de partager un long regard, front contre front.  
– Changminnie... Tu es trop sentimental aujourd'hui. railla pourtant Yunho en se détachant de lui. Ça ne te va pas, j'ai pas l'habitude.  
Mais il souriait radieusement et dans ses yeux, il le vit. Tout ce qu'ils partageaient et qui leur permettaient de gravir des montagnes, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les hauts, les bas, les joies, les déceptions, les doutes, les victoires. Tout ce qui faisait que c'était eux. Ensemble. Et c'était parfait.  
– Allez, puisque t'es réveillé, viens regarder « My Sassy Girl » avec moi! s'exclama soudainement Yunho en le tirant à sa suite.  
Il avait bien fait attention à lui prendre la main gauche et Changmin le remarqua aisément. Ceux qui disaient que son aîné n'était pas attentif se fourvoyaient totalement. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Tant que lui le savait, c'était le plus important.  
Il prit soin de râler pour la forme, se plaignant qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux ce film par cœur, mais sa voix était bien trop douce que pour être pris au sérieux et Yunho en avait parfaitement conscience.  
– Et tu ne peux rien dire parce que j'ai rangé tout l'appartement comme tu veux! Sauf la cuisine parce que j'ai pas le droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le frigo... et encore... ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse et joueuse à laquelle Changmin ne pouvait résister et ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, il obéit et prit place dans le canapé face à la télévision qui projetait déjà les premières images, immobiles, du film préféré de Yunho. Sans attendre, ce dernier prit la télécommande et se plaça confortablement dans les bras de Changmin avant de presser le bouton « Play » au moment-même où ce dernier embrassa sa tempe avec tendresse.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis presque cinq ans pour l'écrire, dont plus de la moitié durant le confinement, pour vous situer...  
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu!


End file.
